


First Meeting

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: The mess with the Accords had been dealt with and the group known as the Rogue Avengers had been pardoned. They were coming back to the Compound that day. They could have come back sooner, but then Tony received a transmission from Thor and Bruce Banner. So their return was timed with the arrival of those two. So Peter was meeting the whole team.----Iron Dad Bingo #20- Trope: Peter meeting the Avengers





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My twentieth Iron Dad Bingo prompt. This one is all about Peter meeting the Avengers.

This was going to go horribly. That was all Tony could think as they waited outside the Compound for everyone to show up. Tony bit back a sigh as he looked at the two people standing near him. At least he had them.

Peter awkwardly rocked back and forth on his heels. He twisted his hands a few times before dropping them to his side. Tony stood next to him and Colonel Rhodes stood on the other side of Tony. He was nervous.

He was meeting the Avengers.

The mess with the Accords had been dealt with and the group known as the Rogue Avengers had been pardoned. They were coming back to the Compound that day. They could have come back sooner, but then Tony received a transmission from Thor and Bruce Banner. So their return was timed with the arrival of those two. So Peter was meeting the whole team.

Tony glanced at Peter. He could tell the kid was nervous. He was nervous too. He knew the others were going to be mad when they found out Peter was Spider-Man. He knew the kind of person Cap was and he knew he’d make a comment. Disregarding the fact of course that Peter was only a little younger than Wanda. 

“It’s going to be fine kid,” Tony said, patting him on the shoulder. Before Peter could say something, a large spaceship began to land fifty feet away from them. Peter stared at it in awe. He’d never seen a spaceship before. The ramp opened and two figures, one of god-like proportions and one of an average male approached.

“Hey Tony.” Tony smiled and stepped forward, pulling Bruce into a hug.

“Damn it’s been too long,” Tony said, clapping Bruce on the shoulder. “And Point Break! Good to see you too.”

“As it is to see you Stark,” Thor said, shaking Tony’s hand. Thor and Bruce both greeted Rhodey and then glanced at Peter. Peter was currently staring wide-eyed at Bruce.

“You’re,” He said. Bruce sighed, expecting to hear what he always heard. Everyone was always so excited to meet the Hulk. No one care about the man who was behind him. But the teenager surprised him. “Bruce Banner! This is so cool.”

“You know who I am?” He asked, giving Peter a perplexed look. “And not just the big guy?”

“I’ve read all your papers!” Peter said excitedly. Bruce smiled but then looked at Tony. As nice as it was to be recognized for being himself, he had no idea who this teenager was.

“Peter Parker, Bruce Banner and Thor Odinson,” Tony said, formally introducing them. “He’s my intern.”

“So you’re almost as smart as Tony then,” Bruce said and Peter shrugged sheepishly. Bruce already was taking a liking to the kid. Hell, he knew who he was and seemed excited to meet him and not his other half. Before anyone could say anything else, a Quinjet landed nearby. Peter noticed Tony tense up as Captain America exited the jet, flanked by Black Widow and the Falcon. Wanda Maximoff and Vision followed behind them.

“Who’s the kid?” Sam asked, eyeing Peter.

“My intern,” Tony said, as if that should explain everything. He had sunglasses on and was doing everything to avoid eye contact with Steve.

“We should go inside and talk,” Rhodey said, noticing what Tony was doing. He led the way. Tony vaguely listened to Natasha explaining that Clint was at home and fully in retirement now. What he didn’t notice was the former spy was eyeing Peter. But Peter noticed Natasha staring at him. He ducked his head and followed after Tony. If anyone was going to figure him out, it was most definitely going to be the Russian spy.

They reached the conference room and took their seats. Peter sat next to Tony, with Bruce on his other side. Thor sat next to Bruce and had a grin on his face, clearly happy to see the rest of the team and oblivious to the real problems. Steve sat at one head of the table, with Natasha sitting next to him across from Thor. Sam, Wanda, and Vision filled out the other side and Rhodey sat at the other head of the table.

“And the kid’s still here because?” Sam asked.

“Because he’s my intern,” Tony said. “Where I go, he goes.” Sam made a face and glanced at Steve who shrugged. That was the last thing they needed to argue about.

“So the Accords,” Rhodey said, bringing the topic back to the task at hand. He glanced at Bruce and Thor. “I assume you were both briefed.”

“Yeah,” Bruce said. “I don’t know why anyone would trust Thaddeus Ross.” A grimace crossed his face and Tony sighed.

“There were outstanding circumstances,” Tony said, remembering the picture of Charlie Spencer and his grieving mother. “And not everyone signed.”

“Because it wasn’t right,” Steve said. “No one deserves to be watched because of their abilities.”

“If you had read the document you would’ve known that it wasn’t going to be like that,” Tony said, gritting his teeth. “It was about accountability. We all need to be accountable for what happens.”

“But maybe compromises from those impacted should’ve been considered,” Wanda said, glancing at Vision, who nodded. “I know I didn’t read the whole thing, but it was written without any powered individuals input.” Tony looked over at Wanda, a little surprised by her response. Perhaps spending time with Vision had changed her tune. But then again, she had just sided with Steve the first time. Maybe she hadn’t known enough.

“Wanda’s right,” Rhodey said. “Which is why the Accords were re-written with input from myself, King T’Challa, and others.”

“Were these Accords really the issue here?” Thor asked. All eyes seemed to fall on Steve and Tony. Peter glanced at his mentor. He hadn’t heard from Tony much after Germany, but when he had, he had seemed off. Eventually, Tony had told him what happened and Peter had been horrified.

“Well Capsicle,” Tony said. “Do you want to explain or should I?”

“I was just trying to protect Bucky.”

“By lying.” The room grew quiet as everyone glanced back at the two. “Or did you not share with your little group about how your old war buddy was brainwashed into murdering my parents? Or how you knew and kept that information from me.” Tony’s voice had steadily risen. Peter winced a little, not enjoying the volume of Tony’s voice.

“He was brainwashed!”

“And you weren’t!” Tony shouted. Peter winced again and sunk down his seat. Damn his enhanced hearing. Natasha noticed his action and raised an eyebrow.

“Tones,” Rhodey said, nodding towards Peter. Tony glanced at Peter and saw the look on his face. He frowned and blew out a breath.

“Sorry kid.” He was mad at Cap, but that didn’t mean he needed to lead Peter to a sensory overload because of it.

“It’s alright Mister Stark.” Sam’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit,” Sam said, looking at Peter. “You’re him. That spider guy we fought in Germany.” Peter’s eyes widened, giving Sam all the answer he needed. Tony grimaced. This was not how he wanted the team to find out. Steve looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“You brought a kid to Germany?” He said, his voice rising in anger. “Someone could’ve killed him!”

“You brought Wanda into this,” Tony said, his jaw clenching in anger. “And you said she was a kid.”

“She was already involved!” Steve shouted back. “You brought a kid into a fight that wasn’t his! I dropped a jet bridge on him! How could you be so irresponsible?” Peter bit back a groan of pain. The volume in the room was starting to get to him again. And on top of that, suddenly, the lights were starting to feel too bright.

“Me?” Tony shouted. “Germany only happened because you would’ve rather protected Barnes than listen to reason!”

“He did nothing wrong!”

“Well it’s hard to know that when you escaped a federal compound!” Everyone watched the argument escalate. Rhodey wanted to jump in and help Tony, but he knew it wasn’t his place. No one else seemed brave enough to stop the two from arguing either. Peter however, felt like his head was being split into two. The noise was too much; the lights were too much.

He stood up suddenly, stopping Steve mid-sentence. He backed away from the table, clasping his hands over his ears.

“Kid?” Tony asked, getting up and moving towards him.

“Too loud,” Peter moaned. “Too bright.” Tony squeezed his eyes shut for a second, feeling guilt creep up him.

“The hell is wrong with him?” Sam asked.

“Is he okay?” Wanda asked, looking at the younger boy.

“Tony?”

“Everyone shut up!” Tony barked. “FRIDAY, lights at fifteen percent.” It got very dark in the room, the lights just bright enough for everyone to see each other. Tony stepped closer to Peter, who still had his hands over his ears. His hands were over his ears and his breaths were coming out as short little gasps.

“Too much,” Peter moaned. Tony put his hands on Peter’s shoulders, trying to anchor him.

“Kid,” Tony whispered. Peter looked up at him. His face was pale and he had a pained expression on his face. “Deep breaths, okay kid?” Peter nodded. Tony took a deep breath and Peter followed his lead. Tony didn’t care or notice that anyone else was in the room. Eventually, as he breathing started to slow down, Peter’s hands slipped from his ears to reside down by his side.

“S-sorry,” Peter said, his ears turning red. He was meeting most of the Avengers for the first time, as himself and not Spider-Man, and he had a sensory overload. He was embarrassed to say the least.

“You have literally nothing to be embarrassed about kid.”

“What just happened?” Sam asked. Tony sighed and glanced back at the others. Wanda and Vision were both looking at Peter with concern on their faces. Sam looked confused. Natasha wore the same look she always did, but Tony swore there was a flicker of concern behind her eyes.

“Sensory overload,” Peter said, returning to his seat. Bruce looked at him curiously. “Sometimes things get too loud and too bright and everything feels like it’s at eleven.”

“Is this normal on Midgard?” Thor asked, glancing at Rhodey. Rhodey shook his head as Tony sat back down as well.

“It’s kind of like a side effect of my powers,” Peter said, not liking that everyone was looking at him.

“So was that stuff coming out of you?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. “Those webs.”

“No,” Peter said, making a face. “I just made the webs.”

“You made them?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, it’s just a simple chemical compound.” Tony snorted at Peter’s response. For most of the people in the room, his web formula was not a simple chemical compound.

“I’m confused,” Bruce said, turning towards Peter. “So you have powers? How?”

“I, uh, got bit by a radioactive spider,” Peter said. “While I was on a field trip to Oscorp.”

“I always knew that guy was up to no good,” Bruce muttered. “What exactly are your abilities?” Tony gave him a look. “Sorry, I find this fascinating.”

“Maybe give the kid the third degree another day Bruce?” Tony suggested, not wanting to overload Peter any more than he already was. “In fact, how about a break?”

“I’m fine Mister Stark,” Peter said, glancing at his mentor. “Really.” Tony smiled slightly and clapped Peter on the shoulder.

“Well I could use a break,” Tony said, checking his watch. “Besides I need to call Pepper before it’s too late in Hong Kong.”

“Congratulations on the engagement,” Natasha said and Tony nodded towards her. He then walked to the far corner of the conference room, beginning his call. Everyone got up. Peter stood slowly. Now that he thought about it, he kind of wanted a snack.

“маленький паук.” Peter turned to see Natasha approaching him. He looked confused. “It means little spider in Russian. We spiders have to look out for each other.” She winked at him before leaving the room, beginning a conversation with Rhodey.

“Man of spiders!” Thor was approaching him now, a big smile on his face. “I look forward to seeing what you can do. Bruce says he wants to see all of your abilities.” Peter looked at the scientist, a small smile on his face.

“If that’s okay,” Bruce said.

“That’s like more than okay Dr. Banner,” Peter said. Bruce smiled and walked out of the room with Thor.

“See I am as useful as the Hulk,” Bruce said to Thor as they left. Sam just narrowed his eyes at Peter as he walked out of the room.

“I still think it’s coming out of him,” Sam muttered to himself, shaking his head. Peter smirked, but then turned to see Wanda approaching him, a strange look on her face.

“Hi,” He said politely, still remembering when she tried to throw cars at him. She smiled sadly, before leaving the room.

“Forgive her,” Vision said. “You remind her of someone she lost not too long ago.” Peter nodded and then the android left the room. That left Peter in the room with Captain America. He knew Tony was still there, but he was preoccupied.

“Mister Captain America, sir,” Peter said nervously as he approached him. A strange look crossed his face, as if he was both fond of Peter and also uncertain about him.

“Listen Queens,” Steve started but Peter cut him off.

“I think you should just be more willing to listen to Mister Stark,” Peter said. “I mean, you guys were a team once, right?” Steve smiled sadly. “I think everyone just needs to talk less and listen more.” And then he turned and walked out of the room. Tony, who had ended his call, had seen the whole thing. He watched Peter go with a look of pride on his face.

“He’s a smart kid.” Tony looked across the room at Steve. “And he’s right. I’m sorry I wasn’t willing to listen. I guess I always expect you to be that same guy you were when I first met you. All about pomp and circumstance. But you’ve changed and for the better.”

“Ah well old age,” Tony said, putting his hands in his pockets and crossing the room.

“I think Queens has a lot to do with it.” Tony smiled slightly. Steve then nodded and left the room. No sooner was he gone, then Peter had re-entered.

“Mister Stark?” Tony smiled. Maybe Cap was right. Maybe Peter was part of the reason he had changed. He was a good kid, too good for his own good sometimes. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah kid,” Tony said, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulder. “I’m good.” Peter smiled and nodded. Tony was glad he had Peter be there. It was necessary for Peter to meet the team. But he also just liked having the kid around. He squeezed Peter’s shoulder. “How about you? Meeting the Avengers, huh? Did they live up to the hype?” Peter smiled widely.

“Dr. Banner is so cool!” Peter exclaimed as they headed out of the conference room. “And so smart! Ned is going to freak when he hears I met him. And Thor? And Wanda seems really nice. And the Black Widow gave me a nickname in Russian!” Tony just chuckled, content to let Peter happily babble on about meeting the Avengers.

It hadn’t gone as horribly as he had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
